


Battleship Date

by VindictiveStorm



Series: ACOP2019 - Happy Ver. [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Funny, much to alex's chargin, will do anything to secure lunch date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: Late, but its a participation piece for ACOP2019. Day 1: Battleship - In which Lena actually owns one, and makes good use of it to secure a meeting with the busily scheduled Agent Danvers.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: ACOP2019 - Happy Ver. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541182
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Battleship Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be written for fun, so it's not beta'd. Light hearted fun.

When their satellites picked up an unidentified signal, no one was expecting it to be a friendly face. A friendly face who seemed to have neglected to tell her friends that she owned an aircraft the size of a dreadnaught. They thought it would be a simple task to resolve as Lena Luthor wasn’t nearly as motivated to bring upon the end of the world as the rest of her family was. But then she never answered their requests for communication. Nor did she seem to concern herself over the restricted airfield she was about to cross over into - that would surely draw the ire, attention, and crosshairs of more unforgiving government facilities. And so every hand available was directed to find a solution to this - hack the aircraft itself, hack the other organizations that might accidentally shoot her down, hack a nearby satellite to …

Turning away from the ridiculous conversation, Vasquez narrowed her eyes down onto Alex, who only had one arm through her tactical vest as she searched high and low for her helmet.

“Pardon my tone, ma’am, but given that we all have to write reports of this later, I have to ask: what did you do?”

And the poor woman had the gall to blink at her all confused, Vasquez groaned inwardly at the typical clueless-Danvers expression.

“Me? I - What do you mean!? She’s the one up there driving that thing!”

“Danvers, no one just tries to run over restricted areas out of boredom, or because they’re too rich to know how to use their money. What did you say to her?”

“No idea! Honestly! Look, I’ll make sure I specifically ask her that so we can all cut the report by a half or something, but what the hell do you want me to do exactly?!”

“I don’t know, apologize?! Go over to Iceland, make a flower arrangement that says ‘I’m Sorry, I Love You’ in the flower fields that’s big enough to be seen from space?! Your pride isn’t exactly going to hold up against her battleship or protect the rest of us from it, now is it?!”

In half an hour, Alex has boarded the aircraft. Thanks to Vazquez and Winn’s efforts, they had a transmat opened up and ready for her to fly through, landing her somewhere on the oversized thing. For some odd reason the other agents seemed to agree with Vasquez in thinking she had some part in her girlfriend’s desire to suddenly ‘visit’ the White House, and so she was the only one sent to peacefully negotiate with the Luthor. Thanks for nothing guys.

“Lena?” Alex calls out, after a few minutes of being utterly lost.

In response, a single bot makes itself known, dropping down from a grate above her head. It makes near silent whirring sounds as it bobbles over to her, and Alex smiles softly at the likeness it has to a certain Disney bot by the name of EVE. Evidently, the bot’s creator was enamored after a gentle movie marathon.

“Hello there. What’s your name?” She asks the adorable companion.

Unfortunately it seemed that Lena hadn’t quite finished with the voice module for it, as it only waves at her in greeting before bobbling past her - with only a single rotation of its head to indicate that Alex ought to follow it.

Once escorted to the cockpit, Alex takes a moment to watch the bot bobble safely back to its charging pad before she turns her eyes to the front, and is met with Lena’s pleased expression. Huh. Well, it doesn’t exactly spell out what Lena’s intentions are up here, but Alex is more than certain that the woman isn’t upset or under any kind of duress.

Cocking her head in askance, Alex gestured to the space around them. “Any reason why you’re spending the day up here instead of … literally anywhere else?”

Lena raises an eyebrow, her signature move - Alex recognizes that the woman is all powerful, confident, and has plans in place, in motion, as they speak, and braces herself for whatever elaborate schemes Lena has in store for her.

“Not even a hello? Did I work you and the DEO over too much?” She teases before sweeping down the stairs in two fluid steps, its unreal. Alex hasn’t quite managed to hide the flush in her cheeks or the silly smile when Lena comes to a step before her, less teasing and more sincere when she takes her hand, “ You’ve kept me waiting for a while.” And by some act of god, Alex’s knees somehow don’t give in and buckle on her as Lena brings her hand up to press a sweet little kiss on her knuckles.

But Alex wasn’t someone who just blushes prettily and tucks her hair in silence. She recovers quickly, entwining her fingers with Lena even as her nerves continue to tingle, “Well I didn’t exactly get an invitation, I definitely would have appreciated a hint or two, but you never did pick up any calls we made,” Alex replied, laughing freely when Lena blinked owlishly at her in turn.

“Would that actually have gotten you up here sooner?”

“Don’t say that like you’re going to do this again. Like, ever again.” Alex quickly interjects, and frowns when Lena seems to take that as a challenge. “No, really! I don’t know what I said, or if I upset you, but you seriously cannot just whip a spaceship out of nowhere and try to … I don’t know, divebomb the White House, or something?”

“Why on Earth would I bring out all this if I just wanted to ruin some infrastructure?” And for the love of all things holy, Lena is genuinely confused. But Alex isn’t so far gone as to ignore the subtle implication that the woman does have a plan in place if or when she wanted to sink the White House. It’s hot, all that power at the tip of her hands, the sheer luxury of dismissing the hierarchy without so much as a second glance back.

“‘If I just wanted to ruin some infrastructure’, she says.” Alex teases, bringing both her hands to rest upon Lena’s hips. “So tell me then, why’re you on route to trespassing restricted air space? You know as soon as you trip the line, you’re going to get in between a lot of crosshairs, right?” Despite her composed voice though, Alex’s hands give away her worry and concern, firmly grasping the woman with both her hands, unwilling to fancy the idea of letting her go, or letting her slip between her fingers. Let alone losing her to a lot of really big anti-air-rounds.

Somehow, Lena has the audacity to pout. It’s cute, and very distracting, but doesn’t diminish Alex’s worries by any measure.

“You’re the one who said that it’d take an emergency to get you out of work …” When Lena falls silent, casting her head and eyes low, Alex gently tries to lure the shy woman back into their world - brushing her fingers against a sharp, fine, jaw, she coaxes her pretty lady to look into her eyes, urges her to confess whatever worry has ensnared her heart. Her gentle actions are rewarded when Lena presses her cheek against her palm, drawing strength from her, “… I just really didn’t want us to miss our lunch date today so …” she peers up at Alex, eyelashes fluttering, cheeks aflame against her pale complexion. “… I guess this was a big enough emergency?”

OUTTAKE

“Lena!”

“I got all your favorites!”

“LENA!”

“It’s still hot!”

“!!!!!!”


End file.
